Ultraman Taro (character)
, also known as , and Master Taro by the Ultra Brothers, is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. History Pre-Series Ultraman Story Young Taro wanted to join the Ultra Brothers, but his parents thought him too young. Taro was training, trying to hit moving targets with his specium beam. While training, he runs into Dokkun. The two of them come to a scuffle and the kaiju runs the ultra up a cliff. Mother of Ultra soon arrives and puts a stop to the fight. Father of Ultra arrives and the two explain to Taro that not all monsters are bad, and shows Taro stock footage of Eleking vs. Miclas. They take him into space and give him inspirational speeches. Taro later trains more and grows, battling flying saucers in space. He lets his guard down and talks with Ultra Father while Jack battles Twin Tail and Gudon in 1971. Father of Ultra tells Taro he must take his training more seriously before departing. He flies up and Mother of Ultra watches via a screen-space-camera-thing. She and Father of Ultra talk about Taro as he trains. Taro then practices Ultra Psychokinesis. Father of Ultra arrives and explains in ways that don't make sense to humans but do to Ultras how to use the skill. Taro does it. He continues training Taro and watching the Ultra Brothers' past battles. While training out in space, Taro gets an ultra message. He goes to Father of Ultra, who tells him it is time for him to go to earth. Eleking awakens, and Taro flies to Earth in his travel sphere and defeats the kaiju. However, his training is not over; he must also learn Leo and 80's techniques (Before they came to Earth). He then takes a sleep in a light shower and has a strange dream, in which a monster threatens and blows Taro up. Father of Ultra is disturbed by this, and tells him to begin his final training: absorbing dad's energy beam. If he can, he will become a Super Ultra. Meanwhile, on earth, 80 was battling Baltan. When the man of Baltan was destroyed, it calls out "Juda!" Father of Ultra and Taro are still training when they get 80's Ultra Sign. Juda has returned. Father of Ultra reveals he fought Juda 50,000 years ago, and that he was born from the distortions of space. In order to defeat him, Father had to undistort the distortions. He says that the only reason he had enough energy for that was because of the training of his dad. Taro manages to absorb Father of Ultra's beam. Mother of Ultra brings news of the Ultra brother were turned into Jade Statues by Alien Hipporito and The Father of Ultra leaves to earth, telling Taro he still has some training to do. He sacrifices himself to revive Ace by ripping off his Color Timer after his long journey & died. Ace destroys Hipporito and revives his brothers. They take Father back to space. Taro manages to absorb Mother of Ultra's beam. Juda awakens and sends out Enmargo, and Taro goes to fight him. While Taro is battling the kaiju, Juda summons Grand King. The ultras see him coming and lure him to another planet. While the ultra bros are completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his bros. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a super ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. He realizes the bros and they return to the ultra star. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation, & Taro became a member of the Ultra Brothers. In-Series Taro was sent to Earth 7 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go to Earth. The human that was chosen for him who was recently killed by Astromons was brought to him by the other Ultra Brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro Higashi was taken back to present day Earth to be the human host of Taro, and as Astromons was ravaging a city when Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat, Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes young and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers, from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled, Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not have a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army "NOTE: The events of this film are not in the main cannon." Hanuman sent out some SOS and the Ultra brothers came and face off the monster army with Taro helping the Ultra brothers Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. Ultraman Mebius Back in the Land of Light Mebius was one of his students and Taro trained him to fight. In the Temple of Light Taro was about to head to Earth due to sensing a rising evil (Yapool's revival) but was stopped by Zoffy who commented that Taro should have more faith in his student and that Mebius was not alone, he was fighting with CREW GUYS. Taro later appeared on Earth to rescue Mebius, who disobeyed the command to return home and fought with Inpelaizer, causing Mebius to be severely injured. Taro appeared at the end when Mebius was too exhausted to maintain his Ultra form. After Mebius returned to human form, Taro dealt with the robot destroying it's top half with the Storium Ray, but it was still operational and teleported away for repairs. Somehow Taro knew where it would appear next and sent a message to GUYS to prepare for this. Taro fought with GUYS but when their plan ultimately failed Taro was left to fight the machine alone. He refused to allow Mebius to transform, stating he had potential to become very powerful. Taro used the Ultra Dynamite but even that was not enough. Mebius transformed and fought with his teacher, convincing him to let him stay. With Mebius newly achieved Burning Brave Mode, Master and student destroyed the alien. Taro agreed to let Mebius remain on Earth. Taro later appeared with the other Ultra brothers to free the sun from Alien Empera's darkness coating. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become Ultra Warriors when they grow up. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial. Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell into the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and threw him unconscious to the ground. Belial then fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shoot them to kill them. But when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to prevent the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last remaining light. Some time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light. After Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then falls into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaining light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, and Mebius then go to the Plasma Spark Tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial. Taro is revived for a brief second, but he still frozen and gives the Ultra trio his remaining energy before going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being in the Land of Light, and joins his parents and Zoffy as they attend Ultraman King's closing speech. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Taro is seen early in the film, assisting the Ultra Brothers in facing off against Kaiser Belial's squadron and several Darklops. After the origins of Belial's Squadron are revealed, Taro assists the Ultras in creating a Universal Travel Sphere for Ultraman Zero to use in order to travel to another universe. Towards the climax, Taro also participates in helping the Ultra Brothers in facing off against another, much larger squadron of Belial's forces and ultimately winning. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Taro participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the evil side. In the War, Ultraman Taro faced Alien Temperor. While in the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra along with their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell to the Earth, in Star Fall Town, alongside other Spark Dolls. While on Earth, Taro tried to find a way to restore himself and during this time Misuzu Isurugi, one of the former Starry School students and priestess of the Ginga Shrine tried to restore him but to no avail. One day, after witnessing Hikaru Raido's brave act for rescuing Misuzu, he suspects him for being the chosen one foretold by the Ginga Spark. He met Hikaru later that night, only to be mistakened as an action figure as he disappears. Hikaru goes to the Forest to meet Taro, only for him to disappear again. While trying to find Taro he met Misuzu Isurugi. While in mid conversation, Taro appears and told them the History of the Dark Spark Wars and told HIkaru that he's the choosen one. Hikaru tried the Ginga Spark on Taro, but like Misuzu before him, it failed and Taro is still sad that he can't turn big. Suddenly the Ginga Spark detected something and Hikaru pick it up and it's revealed to be Black King's Spark Doll. He scanned it and Ultra Lived into Black King. Just as Hikaru seemed to be having fun in his new form, he was ambushed by Thunder Darambia)/Taro watch the fight and saw Hikaru start to lose, but Hikaru does not want to give up, causing the Ultraman Ginga Spark doll to emerge, to Taro's surprise as he never saw that Ultra before. He then sees as Ginga defeats Darambia. Taro later saves Misuzu and Hikaru from a mad biker that would become Kemur Man. He even told Hikaru about the history of the Ultras to Hikaru while still having no idea on Ultraman Ginga's backstory. He would later accidentally get himself abducted by Tomoya Ichijouji/Jean Killer, another of Dark Lugiel's servant until when he was freed after Tiga Dark assaulted them from behind. Taro managed to get them to safety but at the cost of all of his energies. After learning that Tomoya's life was always living under his father's shadow, Taro revealed that back in his childhood, he was scolded by the Father of Ultra due to his desire for following his footsteps. Though disappointed, but his mother cheered him up, motivated Taro to be more successful than his dad instead. When Hikaru was not able to transform due to the Ginga Spark being stolen, Taro attempts to use his powers against Zaragas, but the kaiju easily swats Taro away. In the end, he was shocked to see Ultraman Dark assault Ginga. In the final episode of Ginga, Taro's curse is broken due to the hopes of everyone that want to revive the light in the Ginga Spark. Multiple Ginga Light Sparks hit the mark on his foot, and Taro was restored. Upon appearing in full size, Ultraman No. 6 engages Lugiel. Immediately in combat, Taro overpowers his opponent until Lugiel gets his hands back on the Darkness Spark, and Taro fires the Storium Ray. He soon realizes that Ginga and Hikaru are the key to defeating Lugiel, and he sacrifices himself to revive Ginga, which he does. After Ginga's victory, Taro bids Hikaru and friends farewell as he returns to Nebula M78. Ultraman Ginga S .]] As revealed in Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 54, Taro detected a new oncoming threat from Hikaru's universe. The rest of the Ultra Brothers gave their powers to Taro as a sign of support, enabling him to transform into the Strium Brace, a new item that would give Ultraman Ginga his new form: Ultraman Ginga Strium. After his first appearance in the series, Taro had became the closest support to Ginga/Hikaru while in his time as a UPG member, with the other one that aware of his existence was none other than Hikaru's friend Tomoya Ichijouji. Taro (Strium Brace) supported Ginga and Hikaru with his power and knowledge. After Ginga and Victory destroyed Vict Lugiel (the revived Dark Lugiel), Taro bids farewell and departed back to his world. It is also presumed that he had gave back the other five Ultra Brother powers back to their owners. Shin Ultraman Retsuden In episode 152, Ultraman Ginga presented the viewers an original clip which involves Ultraman Mebius sparing against his teacher, Ultraman Taro. Profile - w/ Brother' Mantle= Ultraman Taro }} Physical Attributes *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Height': 53 m *'Age': over 12,000 Earth years old *'Home Planet': Land of Light *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': 160 knots *'Jumping Height': 600 m *'Transformation Item': Ultra Badge *'Dislikes': Buns, Bullying *'Occupation': Space Garrison Branch Chief, Head Instructor of the Space Garrison *Family: Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. *'Eyes': Taro's eyes can see vast distances and clearly in dark places. Like any Ultra from M78 his eyes can see beyond than the visible spectrum. *'Beam Lamp': Taro's small green gem on his forehead, it is most likely a trait from his mother's side of the family, seen as his cousin Ultraseven has them. But unlike Seven's, it is only used it to fire beams. *'Ultra Horns': A genetic trait inherited from his Father, that only appear on the male progeny of Ultra Father's bloodline. Taro's are not as powerful as his father's but can manipulate large amounts of energy, both in terms of techniques and transference. *'Protector': The armor on the upper part of his chest Like any protector, they provide extra protection against attacks,similar to Ultraseven, however, unlike his cousin's, Taro's protector is not used to recharge. *'Strength': Taro is said to be the strongest of the Ultra Brothers in terms of natural brute strength, he has been known to pick up a 160,000 ton tanker. The only Ultra Brother that appears to be stronger than him is Leo, whose body is constantly being conditioned and trained. *'Ultra Armor': Taro armor possess the standard strength of any Showa Ultra, he is resistant to fire and lasers but vulnerable to cold, although his tolerance for it seems to be better than most. Transformation Ultra Badge: Presented to Kotaro Higashi by Mother of Ultra, Kotaro takes the Ultra Badge and holds it up above his body before shouting "Taro!" signaling Taro to appear. At the series's end, the Ultra Badge was ultimately returned back to Mother of Ultra at Kotaro's request to retain his humanity. Ultrmn_Tro_Ktro_Hgsh.jpg|Kotaro using the Ultra badge Ultrmn_Tr_rs.jpg|Ultraman Taro's rise Tarolived.png|Taro's rise in Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll Ultraman Taro became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War, due to the Darkness Spark's powers. Fortunately, he his consciousness remained, allowing him to communicate with Hikaru and co. This Spark Doll has been used on three occasions by two and a group of people: *In Episode 1 (Town of Falling Stars) where Hikaru tried to change Taro back to his original form, but failed. *Before the events of Ginga, where Misuzu Isurugi tried to Ultra Live Taro with the Ginga Spark, back to his original form, but failed. *In Episode 11 (Your Future) where the crowd of people visiting the school receive Ginga Light Sparks, and successfully managed to Ultra Live Taro back to his original form. But this was only temporary. *In Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2, he has been seen in the trailer in his original form. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Taro's Spark Doll is likely to have been reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Techniques * : Taro's signature move involves Taro putting both arms over his head with his hands crossed then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body form and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. *'Fusion': When needed, Taro can fuse with the other Ultra Brothers to become In this form, Taro's strength is exemplified, and he can de-fuse at will to revert back. Taro and the Ultra Brothers first used this technique to scale the Royal Palace's tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell when the tower caught fire. Taro and the Ultra Brothers used this technique again when they were all close to death at the hands of Grand King and Juda. This was once again highly successful. * : Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * : A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. * : When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot, this beam can destroy entire monsters in one shot. He rarely uses this, however. * : Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to severe body parts from his opponents. * : As a spark doll, Taro can teleport from one place to another. * : Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * : Ultraman Taro can fire a round cutter beam from his hands. While this beam is extremely small, it can cut entire kaiju in two. * : Ultraman Taro can fire a beam of energy from his hands that will turn an enemy into a two dimensional object that he can wipe away with his hands. * : A crescent shaped energy cutters from his hands.Used against Deathrem. * : A beam from both hands. * : A beam to concentrate energy from hands,emit light red bullets from hand. * : A beam by crossing the hands and emit energy to the surroundings. * : From 600 meters up. * : Propelled by his transformation momentum. *'Multiple Flips': Taro makes a jump and performs some backflips in mid air before delivering a powerful flying kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Rapid Punches': Taro can fire off consecutive punches to stun an enemy. Used on Dark Lugiel in Ultraman Ginga Episode 11. * : A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. * : A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Willpower (Nenriki):' Much like Seven, Taro has access to Ultra Willpower. He used it in his battle against Enmargo to trick the majin into thinking that he had been decapitated. Also used several times in Ultraman Ginga to assist Hikaru. * : Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. Converts into a lance and fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). * : An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron, and a "magic hand." Fires a Bracelet Beam. Also allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies. *'Ultra Slash-like': Ring of light (episode 47). *'Revival Ray': Taro can revive beings using his King Bracelet. * : Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). This technique apparently requires his Ultra horns * : A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. * : Beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * : A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Because it takes a lot of his energy to make, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. * : Taro can summon a shield to block attacks. First seen in Ultraman Ginga. It was destroyed by Dark Lugiel's combined attacks. *'Light Transfer': Taro can transfer energy to allies, reviving them. *'Energy Transfer': Taro can transferred his energy to allies,replenish their color timer. * : Taro can use his King Bracelet and heat up a fire and burn the foe.Use against Mushroom. * : Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. * : Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. * : Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet, use to revive Pandora's son. * : While being freeze, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. * : Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. *'Travel Sphere': Used by Taro to travel to earth. * : * : Taro imprisons the enemy in a dome. * : Taro's body can easily remove materials that are stuck to his body. * : A series of rapid chop attacks. * : A chop of massive power. So much so that it can remove appendages of enemies like a knife through butter. * : An enormous punch that sends opponents flying. * : Taro can summon a tunnel that takes him to speeds equal to that of light. * : Taro spins so fast, he becomes a literal drill. * : Like every other Ultra, Taro has his own personal distress signal. * : Taro reveals invisible enemies and traps them in a sphere. Taro Storium Ray.png|Storium Ray Twin Energy Stream.jpg|Twin Energy Stream Ultrmn Tr Neo strm ry.jpg|Neo-Storium Ray Taro Foot Beam.jpg|Foot Beam Taro Lightning.jpg|Taro Lightning Energy Arrows.jpg|Energy Arrow Taro Cutter.jpg|Taro Cutter Ultraman taro wipe beam.png|Wipe Beam Rbrbgbrggbbrgbgpbpblimage.jpg|Cross Beam Multiple Flaps in Mid Air.jpg|Swallow Kick imagebahah.jpg|Ultra Freezer Tunicle Way.jpg|Twinkle Way Ultra Nenriki.jpg|Ultra Nenriki Taro_Lance.jpg|Taro Bracelet King Bracelet.jpg|King Bracelet imagedhwwh.jpg|Revival Ray Taro Ultra Six-in-One.png|Ultra Six-in-One Super Ultraman.png|Cosmos Miracle Beam imageyffyyfg.jpg|Ultra Dynamite Ultra Taro Shield.jpg|Ultra Shield Taro Light Transfer.jpg|Light Transfer imaged odor,.jpg|Energy Transfer imagesnhaqh.jpg|Taro Fire Bracelet Beam.jpg|Bracelet Beam imagesnaa.jpg|Red Beam imagegwqgq.jpg|Taro Rings imageshshw.jpg|Ultra Thawing Young Taro Unknown Attack.png|Taro Shot vlcsnap-00014.png|Travel Sphere Taro Spilt.jpg|Taro Split Other Media Taro Manga There is a Taro manga drawn by Ken Ishikawa, an asssistant Mangika (Manga Artist) to Go Nagai. Like his mentor's more famous work, the manga is very dark and graphic despite its cartoonish appearance, it also follows a different story. Commercials Taro appears in several commercials with the other Ultra Brothers and his parents. There is one where a young Taro goes out and buy cooking oil for his mother. M78 Love and Peace: Although Taro himself does not have a starring role, he is one of the many Ultras and Kaiju who came to cheer up Seabozu with an orchestra/samba. Imagin Anime Ultraman Taro shows up in the final episode of the Kamen Rider Den-O spinoff series Imagin Anime, "You Will Find The U*tra Planet". Ryutaros brings him in, introducing him as "Ultraman Taros" (a play on the Taros Brothers' names), intending on having him join them while the other Imagin are trying to stop Momotaros and his plan to take over the Toei Productions mascot spot. When that fails, Taro mentions that he doesn't want them to protect the future of the planet, something the other Taros' are happy to oblige to, going for the more smaller role of "protecting the future of Den-O". In a friendly gag between Tsuburaya and Toei, whenever Taro is referred to as an Ultra, the 'L' in Ultra is always censored, with the letter even being bleeped out. Toy Release Information Bandai has released Ultraman Taro's toy. Bandai released taro as the 6th release of the Ultra Hero Series figure. The figure was released on 2000 and was repainted/re-sculpted in 2009. A downside in one of the figures are the legs. As of, the downside was the legs were not aligned, putting the figure looking down, but it is possible to make the figure straight, but ruining the position of the legs. Trivia *Ultraman Taro is the only Ultra Brother not to retain his human host, Kotaro, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity back meaning Taro had to leave. *Taro's kanji is also can be read "Tarou". His name is a common Japanese name often used for male protagonists in fairytales which is appropriate given that his series was meant to have the feel of one. *Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray is the first ray not to be formed in the traditional "+" shape or "L" shape beam. *The sound of Taro's Color Timer comes from Orange Fighter's warning sound in Triple Fighter. *Taro's acrobatic flips when jumping around are a reference to his adopted brother, Ultraman Ace. *Even though Taro's family adopted Ultraman Ace, Ace and Taro seem to treat each other as if they were true biological brothers, showing the strong family relationship between them. *Ultraman Taro is the only Showa Ultraman to be shown as a child and the first to have his biological parents shown. *Despite Taro being the Biological child of Mother and Father of Ultra, he looks markedly different, and has many similarities to Ultraseven. *Taro is the very first Ultraman to merge with another, he fused with the previous Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story. Unlike newer ultramen, Taro did not form change or become a new Ultra, instead his appearance remained the same but his power was increased exponentially. *Ultraman Taro guest starred in the Kamen Rider Den-O anime short, Imagin Anime Season 3 episode 12 "You can get the Ultra Star too" where is often referred to by the Taros as "Ultraman Taros". Keeping with the naming tradition of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. *Taro is the Ultra with the most students. He was teacher/mentor to Ultraman Mebius and Ginga. *Taro, along with Gomora, appeared in a background gag of Urusei Yatsura, when space succubi Ran believed that Lum had lost her horn, thus making her powerless. Taro, Gomora, and a slew of other horned beings ran by the camera as Ran screamed with joy. *Young Taro starred in a cooking oil commercial. *Taro himself appeared in a Sentai Stage Show, showing up to help a Kamen Rider and a Sentai team. See also *Kotaro Higashi - Taro's former Human Host *Ultraman Taro (series) - Taro series Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Super Ultras Category:Male Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Ginga